


best of me

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit is the definition of Best Friend, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Victor Nikiforov, past Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: This story begins with Viktor and Yuuri meeting in a non pleasant way before both males see each other once again. Add drinks, laughter, reminiscences, celebration and what do you get? A typical night in Vegas.Only that the saying; "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." doesn't apply to Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov for that little incident came to haunt them all the way to Japan.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Viktor's a well known author who's going through writer's block. Yuuri's a freelance artist who refuses to be like his father.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -I went extremely cliche for this story.Sort of.Actually, a lot but not as much as one would think.. i'm still trying to figure it out.





	1. - Chapter One -

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Christophe and Yuuri dated. I wasn't planning to it this way but then again, it made sense. (to me) Christophe will still portray the role of Viktor's best friend so there's that.

* * *

 

There were many things that annoyed Yuuri. For starters, people who drive too slow for his liking, having to deal with crappy customers and fighting down the urge to hurt them, getting critiqued for his sexual preference when in fact, it shouldn't even be their business in the first place because they don't help him cook, clean, pay bills nor do they fuck him so why is it that people feel the need to put their useless opinions on his preference towards males? It was just so absurd.

 

But out of the many but many things that grind his gears, the one thing Yuuri cannot handle are cheaters.

 

Call him dumb but he just never understood the logic of cheating.

 

One would think that it was common sense to know the do’s and don'ts of dating without having to be told. But boy, do some people seem to forget their common sense for it's shoved on some twinks mouth.

 

He should've expected this, he really should have for Christophe was such a handsome specimen of a male but only thought with his dick.

 

Surprisingly, he didn't freak out the moment he caught some stranger giving his boyfriend head in their home. Instead he just clapped and clapped surprising them both and immediately the twink bolted out the door not sparing them a glance while Christophe was just loss at words.

 

If you ask what happened next he would just say  _ “We broke up and that was it."   _ but if one witnessed what really happened they would in fact say that they saw Yuuri open the window and calmly throw stuff out of the window while a second person who happened to be Christophe was running outside trying to catch his belongings and practically beg Yuuri to stop, it all ending with what looked like a very pricey guitar being thrown outside and it breaking into many pieces.

__

_ "Yuuri!" yelled Christophe who was cursing the rain that was ruining his belongings, the people who were outside looking at them, even his own now ex boyfriend and just about everything and everyone. _

 

"Wait, so you actually threw his stuff out of the window?" Phichit asked who leaned over to his best friend in pure shock. That really didn’t sound like him at all for he was calm and collected and not once in the eleven years of knowing him had he ever seen or heard Yuuri explode.

 

"Yup." was all Yuuri said who was playing with the straw of his drink. He didn’t really see the big deal because to him he didn’t really explode. There was no screaming in his part at least, just some throwing things out the window while he burned the rest of his  _ now  _ ex boyfriend’s stuff all without even crying but being calm and collected.

 

He didn’t deserve his tears and agony.

 

_ No. _

 

Yuuri was going to be strong. 

 

Or at least try his best to be strong.

 

**\---- --- ---- ---**

 

Both friends were spotted at a small cafe that belonged to a nice elderly woman they have known since their teens.

 

Phichit had just arrived from his two week vacation in Thailand ~~_he was home sick_~~  and wanted to meet up with his best friend thinking that both will have happy stories to exchange only to come and find out that Yuuri and Christophe were no longer together. Not only that but that he had just found out of their separation that happened the same day he left to visit his parents.

 

To say he was infuriated would be an understatement.

 

“And what happened next?” Phichit continued to pester as he looked at his best friend expecting to hear the rest of the story.

 

Yuuri hummed for a couple of seconds trying to remember since it had been over two weeks and he has busied himself a lot so he could force himself to forget.

 

“After burning the rest of his things I believed I grabbed one of his many expensive wines and got on the bed, pulled out the book I have been telling you about, reading it until I knocked out which has been going on for the past two weeks.” Yuuri murmured.

 

“Blocked?” Phichit asked referring as to whether or not Yuuri blocked his number.

 

“Yes and i’m looking for an apartment since the book says that the best way to move on is to leave the memories behind and as long as you stay and/or keep things that remind you of a and I quote piece of shit then you will never fully move on and that’s what I plan to do. Not only that but either way I was planning to look for a place soon since the contract is about to expire. Oh, and I have yet to finish all of his wines but i'm slowly getting there so that's something to smile about.” he even gave his friend a very adorable smile which made Phichit wonder how Christophe even dared to cheat on such a cute person _who was actually twenty four looked but looked much younger_ and wasn't those attractive people with a horrible attitude like himself if he's being totally honest.

 

Phichit then came up with the conclusion that Christophe was _and_ is a complete dumbass.

 

Coming back to the present.. Phichit just frowned which Yuuri quickly noticed.

 

“What’s up with that face?” he asked and saw the other tap his fingers against the table.

 

“First of all, there’s enough room for you back at my place. Second, shouldn’t you know.. cry and search ways to curse him? You know, the very basic things one does after a breakup. Not that I want to see my own bestfriend crying his heart out but you were with him for a very long time.” Phichit quickly assured.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh because there was no way in hell he was going to live with Phichit. He loved him to death but living with him would only make him age faster. As to why he says this is simple, Phichit is a messy, messy person and his home looks like if a hurricane had made a visit.

 

Every. Single. Day.

 

Now, with the whole crying.. the reason as to why Yuuri refused to cry was because he was afraid of welcoming the pain. Just thinking about it stressed him and he rather act and act until he believed himself.

 

"If you want I can put a little curse on him here and there. Nothing deadly." Phichit joked which made Yuuri laugh knowing that he wasn't really joking. A certain memory came to mind as soon as the word Phichit and Curse were in the same sentence. 

 

Years ago, way before he met Christophe..in fact, it was actually when he had fallen in love for the first time only to end in a heartbreak with his crush being a straight guy who was just touchy feely with everyone did his best friend mention something about curses passing it as a joke until an imaginary light bulb flashed above his head.

 

It all ended with a young protective Phichit spending hours on end searching for a curse online so he can curse the dumb straight guy. It was only a couple of days after when he heard from a friend that knows a friend and so on that the guy had injured his leg. Phichit then laughed and publicly warned everyone about the consequences if they were to mess with Yuuri or him. It was frighteningly amusing to say the least.

 

“Surprisingly, I haven’t felt like crying." Yuuri responded

 

_ Lies _ .

 

Phichit just snorted not so attractively at that for both knew that pure bullshit.

 

"Okay, maybe I almost had a full breakdown and almost let my anxiety get the best of me but I quickly snapped out of it and took deep breaths.” Yuuri corrected himself as he continue to play with the straw.

 

“What you need to do is to find a distraction.” Phichit announced.

 

“Did you not hear what I said not too long ago? I’ve been drinking expensive wine and reading books.” Yuuri informed.

 

“Yes, but that’s not really a distraction but a cry for help. Look Yuuri, what I mean by distraction is you actually leaving your home and be a pretty little social butterfly. So go on and spread those wings.” Phichit then flapped his arms almost hitting a stranger in the face.

 

“But I already am a social butterfly.” Yuuri huffed but even he knew that it wasn’t the truth.

 

“You’re so precious.” Phichit patted Yuuri’s cheeks not so gently and would’ve continued to push him to find a distraction if it weren’t for his beloved friend who quickly changed subjects by asking him how his vacation went.

 

Phichit then spent the next hour talking about his trip to Thailand and pulled out his phone to show the hundreds of photos he had taken that weren’t in one of his social media accounts. 

 

One thing that Yuuri wondered as he looked at the images was how his phone hadn’t ran out of memory.

 

* * *

 


	2. - Chapter Two -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up that Victor smokes cigarettes in this story. He knows it's bad and will eventually quit. Also, I wanted both Christophe and Victor to acknowledge that they're terrible people when it comes to love. They're very selfish and it will indeed come to bite them in the ass.

* * *

 

“Leaving so soon?” asked the a naked male in a sad voice as he stared at the handsome writer stand up in all his fine glory and calmly pick up his clothes that were scattered all over the room.

 

“Yeah, I have some work to do back at home and if I don’t finish it as soon as possible my editor will start nagging for who knows how long and lord knows he can go on forever.” Victor explained which made the male nod, understanding that the writer is a busy man, then again he couldn’t help but feel sad for he hoped to spend more time with the man he has come to admire and was lucky enough to meet the day prior.

 

“Will.. will you call me?” he asked and Victor noticed how the male with no name looked too hopeful expecting a definite yes.

 

“Sure.” Victor smiled all too sweetly making the guy who he wanted to say was named John sighed in relief and smiled. What “John” would later come to realize is that he never even gave him his number to begin with nor did the writer give him his.

 

They kissed for the last time before Victor began walking away from “John’s” home and got on his car, a deep sigh leaving from his mouth from dodging a bullet and getting out before it was too late. Just the look the guy was giving him warning signs for he has seen that look before. 

 

He has witnessed the outcome of staying and having to spend the next couple of weeks pretending to be a ninja and having to move to a new place because a fan of his who he cannot for the love of his cigarettes remember the name, but does know was good in bed had found his home and went a bit overboard even to the point that some guy proposed to him and screaming to the top of his lungs that he wanted to save his sperm in a container he could stare at as if it were a very precious item.

 

\------ ------ ------- ------

 

“You see, this is why I always remind you never to sleep with your fans, gives them a false expectation of your true self but do you listen? No. Hey babe, does Victor listen to me?” Otabek asked Yuri when he spotted him walking over to them.

 

“The chances of this idiot actually doing his job before the deadline.. and not after as always… are far greater than him listening to you.” Yuri replied and proceeded to slap Victor in the back of the head.

 

Because it was lunch time practically everyone in the office had left to either eat downstairs in the cafeteria or had left the building meanwhile Otabek and Victor decided to stay behind since they already had their lunch with them and were eating in the big man’s office. Big man being Otabek with him being the editor in chief of the floor while Victor was the company's number one writer who did as he pleased because.. well the twenty seven year old Russian brought a lot of success and so, he thinks he has the right to do as he pleases.

 

And because he’s a stubborn man who will go as far as not write anything for deadlines as a protest of him not liking to be told what to do they decided to comply to Victor's wishes. Not only that but both the female and male staff love having Victor around and just give him dreamy stares, if only they knew the real Victor and not the stupid image he himself created. 

 

What many don't seem to acknowledge was the fact that there's two people behind Victor's success, Otabek and Yuri. 

 

Yuri Plisetsky is Victor's personal editor since he’s the only one the idiot doesn’t try to sleep with mainly because.. Well, because that would just be gross. There’s also the fact that Otabek would castrate him if he has so much touched him in a inappropriate way. Something one wouldn't expect (or maybe would) since Otabek was a man with few words. 

 

It was a hassle at first having to deal with Victor and his childishness. Many times making Yuri be seconds away from actually hurting him and even go as far as planning how the writer's accidental death would occur. 

 

Even after years of being besides Victor the one thing that had yet to change was the many times he spend it at Victor's home screaming and nagging at him to hurry and write the next successful book on time which would result in said person just rolling his eyes and pulling out a cigarette out of nowhere making Yuri be seconds away from pulling his hair out.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault they come to me all too willing and besides I too have needs. A person like me can’t be going solo and have their magic hands be sore.” retorted Victor with a huff and crossed his arms looking like a brat after not getting what he wanted.

 

Both Otabek and Yuri just stared at Victor and decided to just let the conversation fade for they knew if they continued then it would last for a long time with both parties arguing back and forth. And talking to Victor about certain things was like talking to a wall, completely and utterly useless.

  
  


The conversation then switched to Yuri reminding Victor of the appearances he must attend to overseas ignoring the not so subtle groan a certain author let out.

 

Not really wanting to hear his schedule for it was always the same and always bored him out he took out a cigarette, placing it on his lips and was about to light it if it weren’t for Otabek who not so gently pulled it out from his lips. To his dismay, Otabek did this every time he pulled out a cigarette and had just about enough when it kept happening over seven times.

 

“What the hell?!” he glared at his friend who gladly received the glare and sent it right back.

 

“You do realize this is a no smoking zone, right? Unless you want for the sprinklers to activate.”

 

“But, I want to smoke so how da.. Hey!” Victor now turned to glare at Yuri who reached over to him and confiscate his pack of cigarettes.

 

How dare Yuri!

 

“If you do not listen then I will gladly throw your pack to the trash and make sure that your chimney self does not get to inhale the sweet menthol flavor that you love oh so much.” Yuri warned and wasn’t surprised to see Victor stare at him with pure doubt so to prove his point he opened the pack and slowly got one and.. crushed it making said person gasp.

 

If there was one thing that will bring emotion to the beloved author who’s really a douche are his menthol cigarettes. Dogs as well but he was not stable enough to even have a dog since that took a lot of responsibility and among many things, responsibility is not something Victor is good with.

 

“Now, will you listen or will I have to get crafty?”

 

With a forced smile Victor gave up and so Yuri was able to mention the future schedule although he knew the other wasn’t listening but it was fine since he had gotten his payback with the help of his lover on destroying what Victor can’t live without or rather destroying eight cigarettes but hey, potatoe, potato.

 

“Oh, Victoooor!” singsonged a voice belonging to no other than Christophe Giacometti, VIctor’s soulmate (in a friend way of course.. Both tried dating/fooling around but that went downhill.).

 

“Chris, how nice of you to show up, so unannounced.” grumbled Yuri. Don’t get him wrong, he had nothing against the man, other than the fact that he liked to flirt with Otabek just to annoy him. There’s also the fact that he was one of the many reasons VIctor never kept up with his schedule since they would gossip for hours on end. It was really annoying. 

 

“I was having a crappy day but seeing you looking hot as hell may have improved it. Oh, and hello to you Yuri, didn’t quite see you.” teased Christophe. He chuckled when Yuri pinched his nose and stood up ready to leave but not before grabbing Otabek wrist’s and practically running away.

 

“Still don’t understand how such a handsome stoic man can be with such a grumpy person. I guess opposites do attract each other.” mumbled Christophe.

 

“Yes, well, let’s be glad that he’s become more tame than before. But enough about that, now why are you here at this hour? It’s very rare that you visit me at my job.” asked Victor.

 

“Well, mon amour, it just so happens that I may or may not have done something and it came to bite me in my luscious ass.” replied Christophe. He sighed when he saw the look his friend gave him. Christophe waved his hand interrupting whatever Victor was about to say, he’s heard it so many times he can recite it in his sleep.

 

“Did.. you know, did he get violent with you or something?” was the only thing VIctor asked. He hardly remembered the guy Christophe was dating other than the fact that his name was similar to Yuri but there was two u’s rather than one. Also, that he was apparently a walking paradox; sweet and shy looking but a total freak in the sheets. VIctor could only shake his head. It hadn’t been the first time Christophe has wronged someone and it sadly wouldn't be the last time.

 

“He didn’t get violent with me, my stuff on the other hand…” Christophe trailed off, grimacing at the memory.

 

“Should I judge more or have sympathy for you?” 

 

“I guess the latter. I mean he did catch me getting sucked by someone else at our place.”

 

“Jesus, Christophe. I love you and all but you really are un morceau de merde.” mumbled VIctor.

 

“How ironic, that you’re the one judging me Mr. I give people false hopes.” remarked Christophe.

 

They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds until they started chuckling. Both agreed that they were assholes. WIth that in mind they started catching up and Victor regretted telling Christophe about a work trip he had to do in Vegas the second he had blurted it out.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole Victor being a chimney is something my friend use to say since I was once a smoker (it wasn't severe, per se, and only smoked for two years) and it just stuck.
> 
> magic hands being sore = victor jacking off to the point that his hands become sore.


End file.
